


122. Alex and Luke attend the London premiere of Fast & Furious 6

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [122]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	122. Alex and Luke attend the London premiere of Fast & Furious 6

_**Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans attend the London premiere of Fast & Furious 6**_  
[Backdated to May 7, 2013; takes place just a few days after [Alex and Luke tie the knot](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/14778.html)]

"This is insane," Luke murmurs, giving Alex's hand another hard squeeze as he looks out the window at the crowds going wild behind the barriers, the promenade of cars slowly winding their way through to the red carpet, which in this case just happens to be blue. "I had no idea..." Which isn't entirely true but still. Whatever he might have imagined, it wasn't the enormity of this.

"They just want you to want them," Alex tells his lover with a grin. God, he's so crazy excited for Luke, and practically bursting with pride. "And if you get too nervous, you can always hide behind Dwayne, right?"

Luke laughs. "It wouldn't take much. His arm's as big as my head," he says, leaning back and kissing Alex while he can. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Alex murmurs, lightly cupping the nape of Luke's neck and kissing him again. "You are so fucking awesome, and I can't wait to watch them all screaming for you." It's long overdue, as far as Alex is concerned.

"They're not screaming for me. They haven't even seen me yet," Luke points out, although he hopes that'll change once they've actually seen the movie. "They're screaming for Paul and Vin - and the cars of course."

"They're going to scream for you," Alex promises, a wicked light dancing in his eyes. "I always do."

The cars move forward again, the crowd growing even more frenzied and Luke blushes. "You're evil," he informs his sir, his husband. "Making me think of that before I have to go out there."

"Aww, but now you'll smile so pretty for the cameras," Alex teases. "They're going to eat you up. And you can stand there and look smug, thinking about how much I want you." God, yes. Luke always looks delectable, but dressed to the nines and with his face lit up like this -- Alex is the one who wants to eat him alive.

"Are you sure we'll make it through the movie?" Luke asks, part of him deeply praying the answer will be no, their car pulling into the front slot and stopping.

"Of course we will," Alex answers, "I've been waiting forever to see this movie. All the reviewers keep going on about how sexy the villain is." And anyway, he's not even sure if he'll get to sit next to Luke during the film. Although _not_ being within touching distance of his husband would certainly be wise, considering the scrutiny they'll be under, tonight.

Luke grins and leans in for one more kiss before the door's opened, the driver motioning him out. "Love you," he mouths, slipping from the car, one hand already raised to wave at the screaming crowd. God. He's been to premieres before - both for his own films and others - but this, this is unlike anything he's ever experienced. Completely insane. And utterly brilliant.

Sitting back, Alex watches his lover through the tinted windows, even as he tries to duck into the corner and make himself as small as possible. He loves Luke more than anything, and he couldn't be happier that they're wed. But fuck the paparazzi and anyone else who wants a juicy pic of them together -- Alex sure won't make it easy for them. "Just drop me off at one of the side entrances," he tells the driver, wondering how long it will be before he can touch Luke again.

It takes a good hour to make it into the theatre, signing pictures and hands and anything else anyone shoves at him, picture after picture taken with screaming fans, the din absolutely incredible. Luke poses for the media and answers every question thrown at him, smiling when they ask him where his husband is. "Waiting for me inside," he says simply, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally gets there himself.

Alex has been doing his own share of schmoozing inside, although he's trying to keep it as low-key as possible. This event isn't about him, and he very much prefers it that way. But he also fields a whole bunch of, "Is it true that...?" When he hears those questions, then he can't contain his smile; he never thought he'd be so willing to comment on his private life, but this is his first real opportunity to tell the fucking world that he's married to the most amazing man. And fuck _yeah_ , it's true.

Catching up with Alex, Luke slips his hand into his husband's and leans up, kissing him softly on the lips, without a single care for who's watching. "Having fun?"

The public kiss surprises the hell out of Alex, and he smiles widely at his lover. "Tons of fun, yeah. But I think your boy Diesel was hitting on me," he teases. "Should we invite him over?"

Luke laughs and shakes his head, fairly certain Alex is joking. "Nope. I want you all to myself," he says, pointing out their seats. "Vin can find his own fun."

"We're sitting together?" Alex asks softly, startled again. "I figured there was no way the studio would allow it, with you officially being such a huge chick-magnet now." Shit, he's already having trouble keeping his hands to himself. Two hours in the dark, next to Luke?

"The studio can go fuck themselves if they don't like it," Luke says simply, softly, his words for them alone. "I'm having the time of my life with all of this, but it's not like I can't go back to something I love equally as much if it doesn't work out." If he ends up blacklisted or whatever.

Alex's lips curve, and his eyes shine. "I love you madly," he whispers, letting his fingers casually brush against Luke's. Then he takes his lover's hand in his.

Luke beams at Alex and leads his lover to their seats, settling in beside his husband, their hands still clasped, almost vibrating with excitement. "You have to promise to let me know what you really think of it," he says. "No glossing over things just because I'm your husband."

"I'll be as brutal as I need to be," Alex promises, looking up at the various people taking their seats nearby. "But you swear, no crazy naked monkey-sex scenes with Michelle Rodriguez, right? I mean, she looks really tough, but I will take that ass down if she touched you."

Luke laughs. "No one got to touch me," he assures Alex. "Other than to beat the shit out of me. Or get beaten."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see that. You beating them, I mean. You looked so fucking hot when I watched you that day on the set."

Luke grins. "That turns you on?" he asks, leaning in even closer. "The idea of me fighting someone?"

"You turn me on," Alex answers, meeting his lover's eyes. Close enough to kiss but holding himself back. "Watching you get all sexy-fierce? That's a bonus."

"Remind me to get you an early copy of _No One Lives_ ," Luke says, everything else falling away as he stares back, so tempted to kiss Alex.

"Are you implying that I'm not getting early copies of everything?" Alex looks aghast. "After I told you who dies first this season on _True Blood_? You wound me." He sits back in his seat, placing a hand over his heart. God, he can _feel_ people watching them, and he fucking hates that.

"I try," Luke insists, protests, unable to stop laughing. "But I'm still low man on the totem pole. I have to cajole my way into early copies."

"Yeah, I think I've been on the receiving end of those cajoling powers a time or two," Alex murmurs, unable to swallow back his grin. Heaven knows he can't say no to Luke when it counts; why should anyone else be able to? "Those advance releases are as good as mine."

Luke grins, settling down when the lights dim a little. "Here we go," he says, giving Alex's hand another squeeze.

Alex squeezes back, keeping that connection with his lover. The confusing din of voices around them drops to a murmur, then just scattered whispers. The screen blares to life with blinding flashes of color, and he attempts to relax back in his seat.

Luke can't help himself. He keeps glancing at Alex, watching his lover's face, trying to guess at his reactions, his response to what he's seeing on screen.

And that first shot of Luke as the villain, Owen Shaw... Alex immediately sits up straighter, his eyes alight. He squeezes Luke's hand again and grins at the screen. Fuck, his lover has _presence_ , and it sets his blood to boiling in seconds.

"You like me as a bad boy," Luke whispers, unable to stop smiling. Wondering if they could do something with this.

"Hell yeah, I do," Alex whispers back, his eyes fixed on the film. "You're fucking oozing sex up there."

"I could be Owen for you," Luke whispers, letting go of Alex's hand for a moment to trail his fingers up the inside of his husband's thigh.

In an instant Alex grabs Luke's hand again, desperate to stop that teasing touch before it goes any further. Because _fuck_ he can't even make sense of the movie screen anymore -- all coherent thought just shattered into images of Luke 'being Owen' for him, of all the smoking hot roleplays and fantasies the concept instantly creates.

Luke stills, a small shiver running through him. He doesn't need words to know that Alex approves, that he _wants_ that as much as Luke does. Fuck. His trousers tighten and he returns his eyes to the screen, determined to behave, at least while they're here, surrounded by people.

Of course it's not long before Alex is the one starting trouble. He loosens his hold on Luke's hand, but only so that he can lightly trace his fingertips over Luke's palm.

Breath catching, Luke shivers, his cock stirring again. Knowing that every single move on Alex's part is deliberate. God. What was he thinking having the two of them sit together?

The movie is cool and definitely entertaining, but even so Alex really only pays attention when Luke is on screen. The rest of the time he keeps getting lost in his thoughts, thoughts of being tied up and interrogated by Owen, until he's able to flip the scene on him; wishful thoughts that right now it was his tongue trailing slowly along the delicate bones of Luke's wrist, instead of his fingers.

Luke whimpers softly, biting back a moan, certain he could get away with it with the noise of the film but not wanting to take a chance. It's not the touch, god knows that's innocent enough. It's the man touching him. The man who affects him like no other.

Fuck, Owen Shaw is an outright sex god. Luke plays the villain low-key, as a man who doesn't need to shout and make much of himself in order for his opponents - and his own team - to understand that he's dead serious. Cruelty with a light touch, leaving a deeper mark and making a higher impact than if Luke had chosen a heavy-handed interpretation. Alex is completely mesmerized.

With Alex more engrossed in the movie, Luke relaxes a bit, leaning in closer, unwilling to give up the intimacy for comfort. "I love this scene," he whispers, smiling widely as the audience reacts with enthusiasm.

"Christ, he's not taking any prisoners," Alex whispers back, watching Luke kick ass on-screen. The Shaw character is former Special Forces, and the intense physical training Luke endured for the role sells it with no room for doubt. And when the time comes for one of the supposed good guys to turn her back on her team and slip into Owen's arms, Alex is just as shocked as any of the naďve audience members. "Holy fuck, you bastard!" he whispers, admiration clear in his smile.

Luke laughs. "I thought you'd appreciate that," he murmurs, unable to stop smiling.

It's all Alex can do to keep from kissing Luke at this moment, just grabbing him and sinking his tongue into his boy's mouth, mussing his carefully-groomed hair. The problem is, Alex knows that if he gets that far, it would be impossible for him to just stop there. Hell no, he'd want to mess up _all_ of Luke then, work him out of his tailored suit and rub some of that fine polish off until he makes his boy scream with want.

"Eyes on the screen," Luke murmurs, sitting back a little. He knows that look in his sir's eye and he wants them to at least make it through the rest of the movie.

Alex raises an eyebrow, all sly innocence, but then he just breaks out into a grin. Linking his fingers with Luke's once more, he sits back in his seat and attempts to entirely ignore his libido.

"This has got to be the longest runway in the world," Luke comments later, keeping his words to a whisper, unable to resist poking a little fun at his own film.

"Yeah, it's kind of-- no fucking way," Alex mutters, staring at the screen. Film trailers showing the most intense sequences haven't yet burst out all over the internet, and he was actually not expecting this. And when Vin Diesel drives his car straight _through_ the motherfucking airplane, exploding out of the cockpit, Alex cheers along with everyone else.

Luke beams at that. "It's not over yet," he tells Alex, giving his sir's hand a squeeze as they watch the final scenes. "We need to stay for the credits."

"The _credits_? Seriously?" It would be polite anyway, considering the situation, and Alex knows that. But he still feels a need to complain, just for form. "Come on."

"I promise," Luke says, crossing his heart. "It's worth it." His eyes flickering between Alex and the screen as the action starts up again, Han racing through the streets of Tokyo.

"...Which car's your favorite?" Alex asks after a few moments, trying to make the question sound as casual as possible.

"The flip car," Luke answers cheekily, "but for real driving, the Aston was brilliant. It's such a beautiful machine."

"I bet. I got to test-drive one, once. But that's it." Alex glances at the people filing past them and out the theater. "I don't know if everyone got your memo. Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Shush," Luke whispers, almost bouncing in his seat as Han's car is t-boned, rolls several times and then lands upside down before the car that hit it comes to a stop, the driver getting out.

Suddenly the audience erupts into new cheers, and Alex frowns at the screen, wondering what he missed. "Oh hey, is that...?"

Luke grins. "Yup. Owen's brother," he whispers.

"Nice," Alex replies, and lifts their joined hands to his lips, brushing a kiss over Luke's fingers without even thinking about it. "Come to avenge Owen? But Owen isn't dead, I refuse to believe that."

"You never know," Luke agrees softly, eyes locked on Alex's mouth. "Just look at Letty."

"Right. Who never got her back-from-the-dead crazy monkey sex," Alex says with a grin. The film is well and truly finished now, and people begin to crowd around them with congratulations and praise for Luke... and of course to gawk at the two of them together. Self-conscious in an instant, Alex releases his husband's hand and gets to his feet.

Ten minutes later and Luke already feels like a parrot, the same thanks and the same comments made over and over again. He's conscious of Alex at his shoulder, everyone's gaze on his husband even as they talk to him, and he knows Alex must hate this part. But finally he drags himself away from the crowd, everyone dispersing to head for the after party. "Do you want to skip the party?" he asks, knowing he's expected to made an appearance but really, right now, all he wants is to be alone with Alex, especially if the party means more not touching his husband.

"Nah, it's fine, I'll wait for you," Alex answers, misunderstanding Luke's meaning. "I know you have to go, and I'd rather stand around and suffer because you look so gorgeous. It's better than going back to the hotel alone." He grins. "Plus you know me, I'll probably use the time to scheme."

"Will you stay close to me?" Luke asks. "Not outside, with the paps, but on the inside? Please?"

"Yeah, of course, _älskling_ ," Alex answers, his hand at the small of Luke's back as they join the throng of people preparing to leave for the party. "Do you need to go change into a different suit or something? Stylist's orders?"

"Nope. I get to stay in this one," Luke says. "But I have different suits already picked out for each and every premiere. No repeats allowed."

Alex smiles. "You're so fucking glamorous. The world just doesn't know how to handle you."

Distance-wise, the afterparty isn't far away. Time-wise... it seems to take forever just to get there, but Alex keeps smiling and nods when appropriate, staying by Luke's side like he promised but trying to remember not to touch his husband overly much.

"Sofia said we should let one of the magazines take pictures of us and donate the money to charity," Luke says over his shoulder to Alex as they make their way into the building, the paparazzi left wanting as they refuse to actually pose for any of them.

"What, you mean, like, an exclusive arrangement? Is that the kind of thing you have to set up in advance?" Alex asks, wondering just who on earth they'd have to deal with.

Luke blinks at Alex. He hadn't really expected him to take it seriously at all. "Yeah. Like Out or People. They already contacted my agent. They both want to do an article on us."

"Ahh, now. Out. I actually like them. That would kind of rock," Alex murmurs, still keeping his voice low as the crowd around them actually seems to grow. "It would do amazing things to their sales. Can you imagine if suddenly a ton of straight women started buying Out?"

Eyes still wide, Luke just stares at Alex like he's suddenly sprouted two heads. "That would be amazing," he says, trying to get everything decided before Alex changes his mind. "Would you be willing to let them photograph us in Carmel?"

"No." Regret flashes briefly across Alex's face, but, "Our house is on the historical register and everything. If we did a photo shoot there I think people might figure out where we live." He smiles and says hello to someone who pulls on his arm, but turns back to his lover as soon as he can. "I know the pictures won't be quite as stunning, but we could do it at my place in L.A., if you think that's all right."

"That would be great," Luke says, leaping at the opportunity. He just doesn't want to do this at some sterile office or random restaurant. Weirdly enough, he _wants_ people to have a better sense of them, how they are when they're at home together. Minus the whole Sir/boy thing. "Can I let them know we'll do it?"

"Yeah," Alex decides after a last moment to consider. "But only Out, okay?"

"Okay," Luke agrees readily, leaning up to give Alex a firm kiss on the mouth. "Do you think we can also maybe cut out of here fairly soon?" he asks hopefully.

A cacophony of camera flashes lights up around them, and Alex has to blink a couple times to get his vision back. "You know I'm all about that," he murmurs in Luke's ear, and releases his lover's hand. "Go do your thing. I've got my cell on."

Still reluctant to leave Alex's side but knowing he should and with the promise they don't have to stay too long, Luke disappears into the crowd, having his photo taken with all the right people and making all the right noises as expected. He fends off two passes, pointing out his wedding ring and then his husband across the room, downs three drinks, just enough to keep him lightly buzzed and enjoying this, then finally makes his excuses, his cellphone pulled out and Alex's number dialed when he figures out he can't see his sir anymore. "Hi. It's me. Where are you?"

"Absolutely, I understand," Alex answers. "Already?" Taking the phone from his mouth he says to his companions, "I'm so sorry, but would you excuse me? I need to take this call." He's already smiling and backing away from their clutches, and in a moment he turns and heads back inside the main party from one of the balconies. Then he sighs, relaxing. "Neverland, I think. Want to leave?"

"Yes." Luke doesn't even hesitate.

"Awesome. Where are you?" Alex asks, attempting to use his height to best advantage as he walks, craning his neck to look over the tops of heads.

"By the bar with the really tall vases with the coloured lights in them," Luke says, trying to choose something that stands out about his location. "Where are you?"

"Right behind you." Alex slips his phone into his pocket and manages to cover the last ten feet between them without being accosted by any other partygoers. He slips his arms around Luke, and nuzzles his husband's throat. "Let me take you away from all this."

God. "Please," Luke whispers, his knees going weak.

Alex grins. "What do you think?" he asks his lover quietly, glancing at the dwindling but still substantial crowd. "Should we throw them one scandalous kiss?"

Luke nods, head turned, staring into Alex's eyes.

His eyes sparkle in a way that Luke surely knows means trouble, and in one swift move Alex nudges Luke off balance, dipping him as if it's a ballroom dance. Gorgeous husband thrown back over his arm, Alex kisses the hell out of Luke for two seconds. Three. Then he demurely pulls him back to his feet and lets go, his expression totally bland as if people all around them weren't still gasping at what just happened.

Luke's certain he's never swooned before, but after that, right there? He's surprised to find his legs still holding him upright. "Mm. Um. We should go now," he says, not really sure where the front door is anymore - and more grateful than ever that he married this man. Who is _all_ his.

"Sure, no problem," Alex replies with a shrug, but god it's a kick to see that he still has this effect on his lover. Ha, still? Ever! "Come on," he says, guiding Luke with a hand at the small of his back, and already pulling out his cell phone to ring for a car to be brought around.

Outside one of the back exits Alex relaxes in the waiting limo, then nods at the chauffeur. "Yeah, the... that same hotel the whole cast is at, I forget the name," he tells the man, and then pushes the button to raise the privacy screen. Next step, turn on some music - loud - and then even before the car moves away from the curb, he's unzipping Luke's trousers and reaching inside.

Luke moans, shocked, although he shouldn't be. "Sir..."

"Yeah?" Alex manages to keep his tone of voice just this side of _mildly curious_. It doesn't slow him down, though: he slips right to his knees and dives in, taking Luke's cock into his mouth and enthusiastically licking.

"Oh, god," Luke blurts out, eyes wide, shoulders pressed back against the seat as he watches Alex. Feels that tongue on him, that hot wet mouth. Scrambling his brain. "Nothing, sir. I - your boy... please, sir... more..."

Alex's grin flashes and he sucks hard on the head of Luke's cock, then gently tugs at the foreskin with his teeth. Every bit of his boy deserves his full attention.

Luke whimpers. Loudly. "Fuck, sir, oh, god," he babbles, fingers curling into fists, struggling to contain himself.

"Hey," Alex says, wrapping his hand around his lover's prick and easing back to look at Luke's face. He gestures at the lapels of his custom-made jacket. "I don't even like this suit," he says, and gives his boy a devilish wink before sucking him back in. And now Alex really works it, taking Luke's whole length into his mouth until he nearly gags every other second.

"Yes, oh, god, sir, fuck, yes, please..." Luke whispers, moaning with every disappearance of his cock into that gorgeous mouth. And it doesn't take long, next to nothing really, before he's coming so hard his vision goes black with it.

Alex swallows the first wave, but then deliberately opens his mouth just enough to let the overflow leak out, dripping over the sides of his mouth and down his chin. He cleans the rest of the semen off his lover with long licks and gentle sucks, until Luke can zip up again without fear of spoiling the $15,000 Diesel suit which was literally hand-tailored for him only yesterday. Alex's, though... He sits back on the floor at his lover's feet, and then very precisely drags his right forearm across his messy chin, going back for smaller dabs until his face feels almost clean -- and his suit is quite definitively ruined. He grins gleefully up at his husband.

Luke gives a laugh, staring down at Alex, unable to stop smiling and unsure what to make of his sir's actions - except that it still arouses him to no end that his sir just wiped _his_ come all over his suit. "You've gone mad," he says softly. _And I love you so much it makes my heart ache._

Alex shrugs off the possibility and gets off his knees to sit next to Luke once more -- on the non-spoiled side of his suit. He threads his fingers through his lover's hair and kisses him deeply.

"That was so hot," Luke whispers, moaning into Alex's mouth, finally finding words for his jumble of thoughts, a hand sliding between his sir's thighs, stroking over the hard steel he finds there. "What do you want from your boy? He'll do anything for you."

"Damn right, he will," Alex replies with a sharp nibble on Luke's bottom lip. Mustering up his self-control, he links his fingers with Luke's and moves their joined hands away from his aching erection. "But he'll wait until we get to our suite." They must be close to the hotel by now, he thinks.

Luke looks away, through the side windows, trying to figure out exactly where they are, and when the car suddenly pulls up in front of their hotel, he says a small prayer of thanks under his breath.

Automatically Alex lets go of Luke's hand as the driver comes to a stop and then circles the car to open the door for them. But then he catches himself, and takes his lover's hand again, smiling widely. "I love that I get to do this," he whispers, and slips out of the car.

Luke grins. "It's wonderful, isn't it?" he says, smiling up at his husband as they head into the hotel. In his opinion, this openness is worth any of the crap they've had to go through with their agents and PR teams.

Despite the hour, when they step inside they find the obligatory photographers waiting, as well as a large group of fans who, by the looks of it, have been camped out in the lobby for quite a while. Again Alex releases his lover, but this time it's part of an attempt to step away and fade into the background. _He_ is carrying his now-stained suit jacket so as to conceal his groin, and might be considered the slightest bit impatient. Luke, however, somehow always manages to be calm and charming in these moments.

Luke takes the time to sign a few autographs and shake a few hands. Let a few fans take pictures with him. He's more concerned with them than the photographers who will be there tomorrow and the day after and the day after that. But finally he draws back, nodding over his shoulder at his husband. "We're still on our honeymoon," he says a little cheekily, waving goodbye, Alex's hand taken again and pulled towards the elevators.

Alex has to snicker at that, even though he hates all the fucking camera flashes. "I don't know how you make me laugh even when I'm pissed off," he tells his lover, tugging him into an embrace once they're inside the lift. "I mean, blah blah actor blah professionally-trained singer, but _now_ we're talking true talent."

"What can I say?" Luke grins, brushing their lips together. "I save _all_ my best talents for you."

Alex laughs again, clutching Luke's ass and pulling him in tight against him. "When we get to the room, I want your suit off. And then I want you to undress me. Then you're going to run a hot bath for us and tell me more about this sexy badass, Owen Shaw."

" _Tell_ you more about him?" Luke asks, eyes sparkling, his body responding eagerly, like he didn't just come half an hour ago.

Alex sighs as the lift doors slide open. "Sadly, this isn't the place for a full-on interrogation roleplay like I'm picturing." He lays his hand on Luke's nape, fingers threading through his short hair as they make their way down the hall to Luke's suite.

"We're going to have a whole list of to-dos by the time all these premieres are over with," Luke observes, almost purring at the touch.

"Oh, god. _Chores?_ " Alex tries to make it a whine, but he can't hold back his grin regardless. They reach Luke's suite and he steps behind his husband, slipping his arms around his waist and kissing his throat while Luke finds his key card. "You're such a fucking slavedriver."  



End file.
